red wolfgrey wolf
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! On Red's search for her pack, Ruby stumbles upon Forks, WA while on assignment as deputy of storybrooke. She uncovers the Quileute wolf pack. Leah imprints on Red, maybe she can finally find her happy ever after and family all wrapped up in one. Red/Leah mentions of established SwanQueen and Bella/ Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Red wolf/grey wolf**

 **Once upon a time Twilight crossover**

 **Summary: On Red's search for her pack, Ruby stumbles upon Forks, WA while on assignment as deputy of storybrooke. She uncovers the Quileute wolf pack. Leah imprints on Red, maybe she can finally find her happy ever after and family all wrapped up in one.**

 **Red/Leah mentions of established SwanQueen and Bella/ Rosalie**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own either story**

 _Italics = inner thoughts_

 **Bold = pack mind**

 **Rated M… cursing and some smut, you're welcome!**

 **Summary: Ruby never found Dorothy, no Hook or Robin. Henry was not born, as Emma never went to jail and never fell for creepy Neil. A case had brought her to Stoeybrooke, and her being Regina's true love broke the curse.**

 **Bella fell for Rosalie not Edward, and became a vamp after James bit her…because, really? Why would they not let her change?**

 **Alright guys here is the last of my older stories updates for a while, this was the third story i wrote and had a need to go back and fix issues I had with how it turned out, unlike the other two rewrites, this one I plan on keeping as a multi chapter fic, I'm just dropping it down to 3 longer chapters total, as I just finished the rewrite. This is so I can focus on my other fics, and I just wanted to finish my oldest fics and keep the forward motion on my other stories I haven't updated in a while... hope you like it**.

* * *

"yes, yes…mom" Red said sarcastically over the new cell phone she had been using. She had been driving for what seemed like ages.

"I'll call you when I get there and check in with your cousin...what was her name again?"

"Bella, Bella Swan…err although from what I hear she will be Mrs. Hale pretty soon, ha geeze 2 dates and a U-haul! Apparently this stereotype does indeed have basis in fact …"

"huh huh, easy for you to say Mrs. Swan-Mills, how long did it take for you to move in with the mayor? You know, just because we didn have U-Haul in Storybrooke doesn't mean you didnt U-Haul it with Madame Mayor"

"whatever, I can't help it if my wife has a banging body"

"well she does love a low cut neck line... you should have seen those outfits she used to wear back home"

"uggg don't remind me…I have another 7 hours on my shift today, not fair Rubes"

Red chuckled at her friend and said her farewells. She continued on her way in her red muscle car, with the windows rolled down, wind blowing in her long brunette hair. She felt like freedom was finally a tangible thing, one that surrounded her in this open air.

Red had jumped at the opportunity to visit Emma's family. The call had come from Washington, that they needed an extra hand with the police force.

Ever since Red had become the deputy to her friend a few years ago, she had loved the challenge of it. She learned quickly, and with her enhanced senses tracked even the most evasive of criminals. Not that there had been that many in the sleepy town, but now that the barrier had been broken new challenges had arisen. They had been trying to integrate more into the real world, and Ruby had been chomping at the bit to leave Storybrooke and see this new world not stuck in the 80's.

The sheriff in Forks was Emma's uncle Charlie. Emma's adoptive family had died in a car crash when she was 12 and Charlie had taken her in and raised her alongside his own daughter.

Emma had moved away to Boston after graduation, leaving the small town. She however, had always kept in contact with him. It took some convincing, but eventually the faeries had given the go- ahead to cross the town line. The first step in integration was flyng Snow, David, and Regina out to meet Charlie to introduce her parents to the man who raised her and adoptive sister.

The visit had been a smashing success, and since then they had begun reaching out to neighboring towns and acclimating technology from the current decade.

That visit had been a year ago, and since then apparently a new family had come into town, the Cullens. The usualy reserved young Bella had opened up and become enamored with their oldest adopted daughter Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

Since being in contact, Charlie had been ecstatic to find out Emma had become a Sheriff like him, getting away from "fake police work" she did as a bounty hunter. She had even from time to time, phoned her Uncle about sheriff business. In fact, that was what was bringing Ruby to Forks today.

There had been a series of missing people around Forks, along with some weird tracks that Emma told Charlie, no one would be able to track like her good deputy/best friend Ruby.

* * *

In the forest just outside Forks a blonde, naked goddess was pressed against a giant boulder. She was convulsing with her legs wrapped around a slightly taller long haired brunette.

Bella had a hand sunk deep into her fiancé's core, thrusting with all of her soul deeper and deeper. She was fucking her tight pussy as Rosalie cried out

"deeper baby, fuck me, fuuuuuuccccckkkk meeeee, ahhhhh"

She was meeting each thrust with her hips pressing her breasts further into Bella's own arching her back with every stroke of her lover pushing her into one orgasm after another. The sound of thunder like booms were made as marble like skin met marble.

Bella then sunk in her elongated teeth into Rosalie's sweet spot that drove her crazy, as she renewed her mating mark,pushing her Rose into the biggest release of the night.

"Bellaaaaa! Don't ever stop baby,

fuck , ahhhh

me, ooohh,

Harder!"

Bella smiled into her neck and could only oblige her mate.

.

.

.

Little did they know, they had a curious passer by slowly backing away incredibly arousing scene…

* * *

Ruby had checked into her hotel in the small town late at night. Needing to let her wolf out and stretch her legs after the long drive across country, she decided to go for a run.

The hotel was thankfully located close to the woods surrounding the town, providing ample cover.

She breathed in the crisp air, feeling the air flowing freely through her fur as she picked up speed. Ever since she finally accepted her wolf, she found the control she so desperately needed. She could finally change at will, no longer dependent on the waxing and waning of the moon. Her wolf did not control her completely in her wolf form, as it once did in her youth. So when she did let the beast out to play every now and again, she still held the reigns.

Granny had helped guide the younger wolf to the balance, and after the curse broke finally trained her, fully explaining her pack history.

She was so lost in the sensations and reminiscing, that she almost walked across the young lovers. They were somewhat obscured by the waterfall close by. Pausing, she watched the scene play out, thinking,

— _So this must be Emma's adoptive cousin_ …

Ruby immediately flushed at the memory of the short lived fuckfest her and the blonde sherrif had for a few months.

Emma had been quite resourceful and vigorous, letting them both blow off an enormous amount of steam...and it was very steamy indeed...

Their rendezvous happened a few months before the curse had been broken by true love's kiss between none other than the Mayor and the blonde sheriff. The Mayor was the reason for most of Emma's sexual frustrations, that she took out on the more than willing leggy brunette wolf. They had truly been friends with benefits, and held no weird feelings as they broke it off amicably.

Although, if the quick scene in front of her was anything to go by it seemed the cousins had a few things in common. Red chuckled to herself, thinking that the Miss Hale had to be a lucky gal.

Ruby backed away, thanking everything that she had been downwind from the pair. She made sure no one else would disturb the young lovers. She took off in another direction, south of town, letting out a long howl, but was soon slightly distracted from movement to her right.

Skidding to a stop, she looked side to side. At first not seeing anything out of the ordinary, until out stepped a beautiful sight for her eyes. A slightly larger than her silver wolf.

— _Mine!_

Her inner beast cried out, Ruby didn't understand what was happening, so she shook her head. She studied the other wolf, never getting a chance to look into their eyes. She had her curiously peaked, another wolf! Here, when she least expected it. Honestly, she had given up the hope of ever finding a new pack, after looking so long to no avail.

The grey slender but strong looking wolf also tilted it's head and slowly closed the gap and nuzzled Ruby's neck. This caused a low satisfied almost purr resonate deeply in Ruby's chest.

— _Well that's never happened before_.

Ruby returned the nuzzle and before anything else could be done, a weird dangerous smell permeated from behind them, as a twig broke.

Ruby immediately took a defensive position in front of the grey wolf, growling menacingly. She heard an amused huff behind her before she was pushed from behind, by the muzzle of the grey.

She was being pushed away!

With great reluctance for some weird reason, Ruby took off and ran back to her hotel, shifting and grabbed her hotel key she had stashed in the wheel well of her muscle car.

She closed the hotel door behind her, and took a glance to the alarm clock

 _4:16…_

a few hours before she had to get up,

 _Fuck that took longer than I thought…not going to be getting much sleep tonight...might as well get to bed, I wonder who that wolf was…_

Once Ruby had readied herself for sleep she lost herself in thought thinking about that very wolf, not sure of what she was feeling, but she was hoping she would run into them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's POV  
**

"Gah! Another f ing patrol! F-ing Sam, f-ing imprinting fucking up my life! F-ing wolf, fuck my f-ing life!"

Leah Clearwater was fuming to herself. She was a normal tribal young woman attending college. Her life couldn't be happier. She was engaged to her high school sweetheart Sam. She and her cousin were visiting her parents, when her entire life changed.

Sam imprinted on her cousin instantly, and though he tried to deny the imprint...2 weeks later she was kicked to the curb after a 3 year relationship, finding them in bed together, cheating behind her back.

To say she was devastated would be an understatement.

Little did she know at that time that Sam was a wolf shapeshifter and had no control of the imprint. Regardless he could have broken it off, instead of cheating behind her back..

She was still fuming, raging mad a month later seeing them together repeatedly that she shifted for the first time.

The first voice in her head was someone she never wanted to talk to again

…Sam…

Now, several months later, she was a part of the pack, forced to drop out of college, and instead doing patrols. If that hadn't been enough punishment, she had been stuck hearing Sam's thoughts about her cousin.

. _uggg why did life have to suck so bad._

So here she was out patrolling, hating her life and wishing anything would change, that she could stop the constant pain in her chest.

At this time Leah suddenly smelled the most enchanting scent she had ever smelled.

 _Woods, cinnamon, and ..cheeseburgers? What the hell is that?_

She followed the scent deeper in the woods, past the idiotic border, to find the most statuesque looking grey/silver slightly shorter wolf, with a light red streak across its back.

This wolf moved with such grace and beauty that caused her to lose focus for a moment and snapped a twig. The strange wolf turned around skidding to a stop. Leah didn't know why, but she felt a pull to this wolf, and hadn't even seen the wolf's eyes. The demure wolf seemed confused, and shook their head. Leah didn't know why but her nature compelled to moved closer to nuzzle into their neck. Somewhere in the middle of the nuzzle she heard...purring?

 _That was weird…_

 **What the hell is going onLeah? Why aren't you checking in?  
**

Leah had been working on her mental blocking skills, thanks to her vampy bff Rosalie, her beau Bella was a mental shield and had been teaching her.

 _Shit how do I explain this connection, why don't I want the guys to find this wolf…  
_

All of a sudden the other wolf must have heard and smelled the guys coming closer, because the slight wolf jumped in front of Leah in a protective? Stance.

This move melted and sped up her heart. While the red streaked wolf was indeed smaller, she emanated Power, raw and unyielding.

 _This could turn out so bad if I don't do something …_

Deciding to protect this strange wolf for some reason she pushed the alluring wolf away, hoping desperately that this would not be the only time she saw them.

* * *

Red met with 'Uncle' Charlie Swan the next morning and immediately took a liking to the tall slender man with kind eyes.

The breakfast they shared was a pleasant one and spoke about the reason for her being in Forks. It seemed that a strange set of tracks had been found around a murder site, which was an oddity for this sleepy little town. They agreed to head there after breakfast and then to the station to look at the files on the confusing case.

The victim was one of Charlie's oldest friends and he had been found with several puncture wounds and blood loss apparent, no money was taken just his famous leather jacket he always seemed to wear was missing.

Deciding to carpool in Red's muscle car she grinned as she revved her engine, and took off to the site. Charlie took a liking to the deputy's carefree attitude and showed her the site.

The tracks at the place of the crime had been a day old by now, but Charlie had showed her anyway.

'We think it's a mixture between a bear and a human footprint, my friends on the Rez couldn't make heads or tails of it.'

Red smiled, stating

"Well then it won't hurt for me to take a look-see."

She smelled deeply closing her eyes, with her back to the sheriff. A sickly sweet smell burned her nose, and she knew the smell belonged to name of nosferatu. Her good buddy Dracula or Drac as she called him was from when she visited Transylvania. She had not seen him since they were brought to this land, so she knew it wasn't him. Another of his kind maybe…it would explain the blood loss…

"Hmm chief, yeah I concur it definitely looks human, and from the markings and prints I'd say it was headed out of town. The scuffle looked like not just one but three of them attached your friend and then quickly left."

" 3 you say...that's more than I got from my helpers here"

"Well I am the best tracker in Storybrooke for a reason"

she replied with a smirk

"anyway, I think later today I'll do a patrol around town and see if the tracks continue out of town or not"

" well...I guess we should head back to the station then, I'll go over the files with you before you do your patrol. Oh yeah tonight my boy Billy is having a fish fry at the Rez if you want to join?"

"sounds like fun chief, I know Emma spoke of Billy and his skills with a fryer. Nearly fell off her seat at the glare Granny gave her when she spoke of his frying skills..I swear Swany nearly groveled at her feet for a month. I don't think Emma could survive a day without her bear claws... Might have been why she decided to get into law enforcement, just for the pastries."

Red chuckled

Charlie laughed in response and said,

"yeah that girl was always a bottomless pit"

The rest of the day went as expected, and soon Red was finishing her patrol and had concluded that the murders must have been a traveling nosferatu, or what was it Drac had called them….nomads that's right. The human had simply been at the wrong place and the wrong time.

* * *

She went back to the hotel to shower and change for the trip to the Rez, luckily Charlie had given her directions and a time to meet. Red dressed, and for some reason her beast demanded that she spend a little more time on her appearance than usual. Once her silly wolf deemed her dressed well enough, she left for the Rez.

Red got to the site of the fish fry and smelled that weird dangerous smell again…but she shook her head and pushed on anyways. Greeting Charlie and meeting Billy she told Billy about Emma missing his fish fry personally and thanked him for his hospitality.

Billy's son had done a double take when he saw her. The boy had gotten, what she figured was supposed to be, a sexy smile, but ended up looking constipated. Little Jacob had gotten closer to her and tried to make the moves on her. However before he could go any further, she stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there...you' re barking up the wrong tree buddy, sorry you've got the wrong equipment"

"Damn I can't catch a break". Was his reply

Confused, she shook her head and moved on.

She was surrounded by what looked like 8 or so young men, with that strange smell...however, she loved their laid back attitudes.

A car pulled up and in the distance she saw a young native woman, and what looked like her brother, came out and began to wrestle around playfully. She chuckled at this and couldn't help the smile on her lips.

Emily, whom she found out, was this Sam character's fiancé came up and said,

"Ah, the Clearwater's are here."

She turned her head and talked to Emily for a while, which was pleasant enough and then after a bit she walked away towards the snack table.

The young Clearwater female walked up at the same time. They both reached absentmindedly for the same last can of pop when their hands met, they giggled and raised their eyes and both let out a gasp. Dropping the pop to the ground, an explosion of sweet carbonation spewed on the ground, but neither woman paid it any mind.

They both stared, mouths agape.

.

.

.

Thousands of thoughts flooded their minds all centering on one thing:

MATE!

Everything made sense for both girls, the turmoil both had gone through, without thinking her wolf took over and Ruby's eyes flashed gold and she began to purr. With the confidence of her wolf, Red stepped forward and cupped the woman's jaw as she leaned in, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

All conversations in their close vicinity stopped. Thankfully, Charlie was over by the fryer with his back to the scene. Sam stood there with his mouth agape, but neither girl noticed, as their world resided in each other's proximity.

"Hello gorgeous, my name is Ruby, but you can call me red."

The elder wolf said as she broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck as she spoke. Light purrs could be heard from the pair.

"Woah"

"No way!"

" that's hot"

Were a few of the things the surrounding boys said.

A repeated clearing throat brought them out of their world they had just created. Reluctantly the pair withdrew, but remained touching, and turned to the younger Clearwater smirking.

"Le Le what's going on?" Sam said

Leah's eyes went as big as saucers and realized what she had just done, and before her brain caught on to process she bolted. Leah, however didn't notice the leggy brunette following her. When Leah got to the woods, she let her nature take over and phased on the fly, clothes shredding behind her.

Red for her part followed, and rejoiced when she saw the girl shift and she thought her mate couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment. She couldn't believe she found the wolf from the last night.

Red quickly stripped placing her clothes on her bag she had brought by a nearby tree, phased and followed her wolf as quick as possible. She let out a thunderous howl, causing the taller grey wolf to skid to a stop.

Slowly turning around Leah saw the same wolf from last night, with the red streak across her back, and met her eyes. Leah was surprised to see Red's eyes reflected in the strange wolf. Her heart burst into joy, letting out her own wolfy howl, while running back to the smaller grey.

Leah had been so afraid that the beautiful girl was human. Knowing of the pain imprinting caused from personal experience, she didn't want to force the young woman to deal with such a disappointment, as she thought she was, because of her nature.

However, seeing the wolf in front of her, she knew the girl would understand her better than any, and she was even more gorgeous in her wolf form as well.

 **IMPRINT**!

Her mind rejoiced.

 **Holy shit I can hear your thoughts!** , red exclaimed

 **Red?**

 **Yeah, I never did catch your name.**

 **Leah, Leah Clearwater beautiful,** Leah said as she nuzzled into her imprint.

 **I can't believe I finally found another wolf! You don't know how long I've looked for other wolves, let alone finding my mate!**

* * *

The female wolves, eventually made their way back to the bonfire, holding hands as they walked. Once shifting back, they saw their naked mate and nearly lost it. Kissing furiously, nature demanding they take their mate and mark them as their own. They took turns pushing each other against the surrounding trees, while they assaulted each other's bodies.

Barely hanging on to sense Leah was the voice of reason, and very reluctantly pulled slightly away, still locked in an intimate embrace.

"Fish fry...my mom, and brother...and the boys…mate...later...just met..."

She panted, as Red closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the beyond sexy woman in her arms.

"Ok beautiful, hope you wear the same size as me, because I have an extra pair of clothing for you to wear, I won't have those horny boys ogling my girl." Red said as they walked hand in hand to her forgotten bag.

By the time the girls made it back to the bonfire Charlie had already headed back to Forks. Sam was the first to greet them around the fire.

"So you're a wolf?" He said warily

"true Child of the Moon actually."

Sam then turned to the now smitten Leah, asking "she is your imprint?"

"Yes."

Only one word was needed in response

"Well then welcome to the pack." Sam said

"..."

...blink…

"..."

"Wait! You guys are all wolves too!?" Red asked, excited

"Leah here is the only female shifter our tribe has ever had. But, yes, the rest of the males present here are wolves."

"Huh…my mother's pack had many wolves both female and male." Red replied surprised

"Why aren't you with your mother's pack then?"

Paul walked up and asked genuinely interested

"That's a long story, and I'm not sure you would believe me…." Red almost trailed off in response

Leah turned to her imprint and deadpanned

" I turn into a big fluffy wolf, our neighbors are vampires, try me."

"Oh yeah nosferatu… I saw ...ummm yeah, anyway...errr...I noticed Emma's sister and her ummm yeah, girlfriend...umm...I figured that one out last night."

Leah raised an eyebrow at this, but let it go

"so your story."

The group sat down in front of the fire and Red began

"do you believe in fairy tales?"

Everyone laughed out loud at this until they saw Red wasn't laughing. An eerie silence washed over them

"Anyway, as you saw I am a child of the moon and as such turn into a wolf, it used to be only with the full moon that it happened, but I eventually learned to be one with my wolf when I ran with my mother's pack back in our land...But I'm getting ahead of myself…

my real name is Ruby, as of now I live in Storybrooke, Maine with my Granny but we did not always live there. We actually come from a place called the Enchanted Forest. Me and my friends were transported to this world, by a magical curse by the then Evil Queen.

Our town is full of fairy tale characters, in fact...I believe your land calls me Little Red Riding hood? I think...but that story they tell is all wrong, like most of them." Red huffed the last bit, but continued on

"Emma Swan was sent to your land 34 years ago to save our people from the curse we were under for over 28 years. However, with true love's kiss she and the Evil Queen broke the curse and also discovered that Emma had magic and brought magic to this land. She was pretty freaked out when she found out her parents were indeed alive, and were actually Snow White and Prince Charming. That's not even mentioning that I was her Godmother... that was a definite relationship killer when I finally got my memories back…."

A light growl emanated from Leah, until she stopped...realizing something

"Holy shit I've imprinted on The Little Red Riding Hood?!"

"That's what you heard about this whole thing?"

Red deadpanned

A chorus of laughter from the boys and a red blush from her mate was her response

" So you guys don't think I'm crazy…" Red tentatively asked  
after the laughter died down.

"Well sure it's a stretch for normal humans...but we' re not normal humans. It would, however explain a few things that happened when the Swan-Mills came to visit. That Regina is crazy hot, but super scary." Paul said

"Oh yeah the big bad Evil Queen has been calmed down by her White knight Emma. I nearly passed out the first time I saw miss prim and proper wearing blue jeans and converse…No one would have guessed the daughter of her enemy would be her true love, but life is funny like that.

However, I would not like to be on the receiving end of one of her fireballs."

"Wait that was her?! They convinced me I got too close to the bonfire!" Paul exclaimed

The group laughed and began sharing tales of the tribe, as well as Red answering the numerous questions about her home and friends.

"Wait, so does that mean Bella know about you guys?" Jacob asked

"yeah the cat was out of the bag when she visited years ago and Elsa almost froze Bella when they were 'letting it go'. If you know what I mean". Red snorted loudly at her own corny joke

"Oh my god, don't tell Rosalie, even though that was well before they got together...that blonde leach would kill her. Nearly bit my head off when she found out I hit on Bella.."

"Huh yeah wasn't going to tell her, but that was well before they got together." Red replied

"Doesn't matter she gets quite territorial." Embry replied

"Yeah I remember Drac saying something about mated nosferatu being that way…".

…

…

…

…

"Wait, Wait Wait!

.

.

.

Drac, do you mean Dracula? I von to suck your bluud Dracula?" Jacob asked

"Well Yeah Dracula is my buddy, we helped him out when we visited Transylvania back in our land. We bonded over villagers with pitchforks and I helped him with his boy problems. Jonathan Hawker was throwing a fit over Drac's castle décor...Drac was all, 'but it was my great Aunt Tessy's favorite chair'. That thing was truly hideous...But we talked him into updating the castle and saving his marriage. Gay boys…". Red laughed

"You know stereotypes are there for a reason, it's of course not true for everyone, but man does Jonathan have impeccable taste. Drac of course is a lost cause."

.

.

.

"Wow, just wow I can't believe that you know the first vamp". Seth replied wide eyed

Leah messed with Seth's hair and pushed him away playfully

"Well Sam if there is no patrol tonight do you care if I take my imprint home and talk?" Leah asked her Alpha.

He noticed her usual bite was gone and replaced with respect and acceptance.

"Sure thing Le Lee, take all the time you need. You deserve happiness."


	3. Chapter 3

Leah had moved out of her mother's house several years ago when she had first began shifting. She stated that she had enough with cramped spaces, with having all of the pack boys in her head. The pack had learned of the move and chipped in and helped her get a plot of land just off of first beach next to the cliffs.

When she first got it, the place was well on its way to being condemned. The project was one she took over enthusiastically. All of her frustrations with Sam and Emily, all of her anger at even being a wolf, everything was expelled on her renovation. The cozy one bedroom cottage was transformed after ten years of work, into a three bedroom ranch style house with an added wrap around porch, complete with porch swing.

The pair enjoyed the crisp night air as they made their way up the beach and towards the house on the hill. They spoke freely about a variety of topics and just generally enjoyed each other's company.

" Wow"

Was Red's reply when they approached Leah's house.

Leah had stopped and dig into the earth with her foot in a nervous wolflike fashion, waiting to see if her imprint would approve of her humble abode. She knew it was no palace, but she was proud of the work that she had put into it.

Leah slowly raised her head at the open admiration given, and a smile beginning on her face.

"You like it?"

" like it? I love it babe, it looks like home. Did you buy the house with the cool railings?"

"Uh actually, the pack gifted the land to me about a decade ago, the house was nearly condemned and I did almost all of the work. I tried to use as much of the local trees as possible. My mom helped with some of the interior work I couldn't get right, and some of the boys helped when I needed another hand, but yeah…"

Leah trailed off

" just wow, you have to realize... I grew up in the Enchanted Forest, in a time of knights and such, Granny and I lived on a humble farm, so this is both a major upgrade and a familiar reminder of my old home... I may just have to keep you around, what with you being so handy…although do you think I could break something just so you can put on a tool belt and fix it?...maybe even topless?" Red asked the last part cheekily and wagging her eyebrows.

Leah outright laughed at that. "You are too much Red"

They embraced laughing for a moment, then broke apart. Leah then took her hand and lead her into the house, 'come' was all she said. How could Red deny her mate anything?

Red gripped the hand carved railing, it was made to look like tree branches, but smooth with varnish, the big posts had holes cut out with raccoons and squirrels carved into them looking out. She took a minute to look further at the intricate work and smiled in admiration. They walked to the porch swing that was a lighter wood stain and had two backs carved into them, one a howling wolf the other a full moon. This too was admired instantly by the older wolf.

" Leah I can tell your love went into this house. Thank you for showing me it. Can we sit a while and enjoy the night air on your lovely porch swing?"

"I would love to.". Leah easily replied.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The two wolves had made their home with one another, they alternated between Maine and Washington, and even traveled across worlds when called on by the Swan-Mills. The look on Leah's face had been worth the hardships the first time she tasted Chimera meat.

Granny took an instant liking to the native woman, and began asking when she would give her grand-pups. Leah had looked confused, stating they were both she-wolves...but Granny being granny gently patted her cheek and winked at her stating that the wolf always finds a way.

Sure enough, about a year later when the girls had gotten frisky while in wolf form, some magical lights had exploded during their coupling. Sure enough, about

9 months later Red had born a litter of 3 little bundles of mischievous joy.

Sue way beyond happy and even spent some time in Storybrooke at the inn to be near her grand babies. Sue and Granny had a wonderful friendship through the years built on their mutual love of their kin.

A happy accident happened when Seth had visited his nephews and nieces in Maine. He imprinted on Sven, who turned out was a Reindeer shifter from Arendelle. Kristoff was beyond shocked when his oldest friend shifted before his eyes into a lithe young man, with the kindest eyes he had ever seen.

It was hard to believe, and almost too cliché to say, but they truly did live happily ever after

THE END!


End file.
